Tailspin
by DBZVelena
Summary: The tale of how Vinnie finally convinced Throttle that they would make a great couple. Slash Vinnie/Throttle, work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And because I'm not the real owner, it also means I can't make any money from this.  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter because because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again.

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 1  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. Any other warnings are irrelevant because I don't write character death unless its a badguy and who cares about them. I don't write rape, so you don't have to worry about that either. And if there is a pink bunny seen anywhere near this fic, I'm sure Vinnie will shoot it. So you're safe.

And now... Lets start the story!

Charley had to duck to avoid the wrench that was flying through the air as she walked out of her office and in to the garage part of the Last chance garage.  
The guys were all busy tweaking their rides. Making sure everything worked properly, any damages were repaired and that they were in general battle readiness.  
She smiled as she walked towards her truck, surprisingly some rich idiot had his car break down not far from her shop.  
Of course the rich prick had first called his usual garage, but upon hearing his exact location had promptly referred him to the last chance garage. None of the uptown garages dared to come in this part of town. to afraid of being robed, or ending in the middle of a street war.  
She wasn't scared though, having lived there as long as she had she knew every street kid by name, knew what parts she could travel, what parts to avoid and what parts were like playing with your life if you entered it and weren't part of the gang operating in that part.  
The funny thing was, because she was really the only mechanic willing to come in that neighborhood. It generally meant she had a free passage through any of those parts as long as she was in her truck and it was day. At night not even she could help a stranded traveler.

Charley got in to her truck, telling the guys where she was going and that she'd only be a minute. The guys all responded that they had heard but didn't look up from where they were working on their bikes.

Vinnie was tweaking his bike's engine. He wanted it to go just a tiny bit faster, if only to impress Throttle. Yup, Vincent van Wham and all the other stuff he called him self, had a crush on their leader.  
Unfortunately, Throttle was very much with Carbine despite the distance.  
Vinnie didn't know if the two were bonded, but it was very likely. You don't stick to one girl this long and despite the big distance between Mars and Earth if there wasn't a good reason.

Which was why instead of going after Throttle and flirting with him, Vinnie was keeping up appearances by flirting with everything in sight that was still single. Not that it mattered, he never went beyond loud boasts and heavy flirting.  
Charley was the one getting to face most of that and she knew it was all just show. He had tried something with her early on, but hadn't been able to go through with it, instead he had spend the whole evening telling her all about his huge crush on Throttle.  
She had been comforting and had told him he could always tell her anything.

It had been a relief that she didn't look at it like some other humans did.  
But humans didn't have something like the whole bonding thing. Or at least not on the level Martian mice do.  
There were three levels of bonds.  
The first is a family bond, its created when a kit first looks up at his or her mom's face. This bond can only be broken by death.  
The second bond is the bond of friendship, this bond works similar to a family bond and can even get just as strong if the circumstances allow it.  
The third bond is the bond of love and life, this bond is for life and beyond. Once bonded and one of the two die, usually the other dies too. Only in extremely rare cases has this bond been broken, and usually only because the one dieing willfully broke the bond to prevent their loved one from dieing too.

Vinnie was glad they had the second bond so tight it could rival a first bond, if he still had that one. but his mom died a long time ago.  
Killed by Plutarkians when she had been defending her only son.  
He'd been eight at the time. Thankfully the bastards hadn't seen him or he'd never survived as long as he had.  
He'd been taken in by couple of bikers, they raised him practically on a bike.  
However he never forgot how him mom had defended him. He had joined the Freedom Fighters because of her memory.

Vinnie glanced over to where Throttle was working. It was middle of summer during a heat wave and Throttle was only wearing a pair of very short cutoffs. Giving Vinnie enough inspiration for at least a month of private fantasies.  
Vinnie sighed and turned back towards his bike with a sigh and continued his work.

He never noticed Throttle looking at him right after Vinnie had turned back to his bike.

/He's looking again, why is he always looking at me. I just don't get it./

Throttle mused over this recent development. Though if he was really honest with him self, he knew it had been going on much longer than just the last few weeks. But ever since that interplanetary communication from last week it had been happening more often to the point that he couldn't ignore it anymore.  
Vinnie was staring at him and it sure as hell wasn't because of his leadership capabilities.  
But how to find out why Vinnie was staring would not be easy. Vincent was indeed loud and talked allot but rarely about what he was feeling. most of the time he was just boasting and generally being annoying.  
It made Throttle sometimes wonder what went on in that handsome head of his.

Ok, he admitted it. in a clinical, non romantic, just my bro, kind of way. He found Vinnie handsome, even with the faceplate. In fact it gave Vincent's face a bit more character. Way back when before Vinnie had gotten hurt, he had looked way to young to be fighting in a war.  
It had probably been why Stoker had been extra hard on Vinnie back then.

Throttle sighed and went back to work on his bike.  
Modo on the other hand had to bite his hand not to laugh at his two bro's. They had been dancing around each other for ages.  
Oh, he knew Throttle had a relationship with Carbine, but they weren't bonded. Carbine had refused to bond way back when they had still been on Mars. She had said she didn't want the double risk of dieing. He remembered how devastated Throttle had been then.  
And since then their love for each other had been slowly bleeding to death.  
By his estimate it wouldn't be long before one or the other or both would give up on the whole thing and move on.  
He just hoped that Throttle would see the love right in front of him. All he would have to do is give Vinnie a sign that he was interested and then the sparks would fly.  
Modo was sure of it, it was only a matter of time.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And because I'm not the real owner, it also means I can't make any money from this.  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter because because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again.

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 2  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. In this chapter there mentions of death, but just natural death. Everything grows old and dies some time you know. (The Gundam Wing fandom excluded, that one is immortal) So I advise to grab some tissue before reading the coming chapters.

And now... Lets start the story!

It was night, the electronic clock in the Quigley Field Scoreboard stating that it was 4:02 am when Modo suddenly sat up with wide eyes. "Nooo Momma!"

Of course Modo knew mice don't live forever, he'd seen his fair share of death and then some. But his momma had always pulled through and now they had finally gotten rid of the Plutarkians from Mars. Only for her to be on her last hours.

Quickly Modo got out of bed and dressed as fast as he could, while pushing Vinnie and Throttle out of their beds as well.  
As soon as they were awake enough to realize that Modo was the one to disturb their sleep, Vinnie wanted to crawl back in to bed, but was hauled off the floor by Throttle who now was also getting dressed.

"Modo, what's wrong. Why are we up at 4 am in the morning? And why are you getting the James Bomb costumes from under the sofa?"

Throttle questioned, while Vinnie was yawning and stretching his body. Secretly hoping that Throttle would notice.

"Guy's, its Momma. She's on her last hours, I can feel it. We need to get to Mars ASAP. As for the outfits. They're for after..."

Modo couldn't finish the sentence, he was already on a emotional high. And if he wanted to get home before Momma died, he needed to stay cool.

Vinnie finally caught up on what was happening and frowned. He had met Modo's mom a few times, no tougher biker babe had ever rode the Martian planes when she had been young. To imagine her dieing, he could understand Modo's feelings.

"How in the world are we getting to Mars that fast? We don't have a ship anymore remember?"

Modo's voice was hard and cold when he replied to Vinnie, with only two words.

"Karbunkle's Transporter."

Both Throttle and Vinnie stared at Modo. Was he really willing to take such a risk? But the determination on Modo's face showed that indeed he would risk it if he could get home before his beloved Mom would go to the eternal roads in the red Martian sky.

"Alright, lets suit up. But before we go crashing in to Limburgers tower, lets warn Charley first of where we're going ok?"

Throttle and Modo nodded in approval to Vinnie's suggestion.

And in less than two minutes they were racing towards the Last chance garage. The clock now read 4:19 am.

Ten minutes later three motor bikes scared an ally cat as they came up to the Last chance garage. They had barely shut of the motors when a worried Charley opened the door, while dressed in blue PJ's with tiny mice on it.

"Guy's what's wrong, why are you here at 4:30 am in the morning?"

Throttle took the lead since it was obvious that Modo was not in a shape to be answering any questions. Desperately trying to keep himself together and not fall apart before they reached Mars.

After hearing Throttle's explanation, all though it did bring up some questions like how Modo knew his mom was dieing, she wished them luck and that they wouldn't have to worry about Earth for a while. She would keep Limburger busy while they were on Mars.

And then they were on the road again, this time heading strait for Limburgers tower.

When they arrived it was 4:59 am and the tower was completely silent. Nobody was around and the electronic security was turned off to save power and thus save money. So it was easy as cake to get in to the tower and in to Karbunkle's Lab.

In the corner Fred the mutant was sleeping, holding his security low voltage electrical wire, getting soft zaps every few seconds.

Quickly Modo started up the Transporter and punched in the coordinates that would take them to the road close to his Momma's home.

And then they were blazing through space, in the way you can only do using a transporter. In seconds they were back on Mars, but they didn't have time to enjoy it. Quickly the three hightailed towards Momma's home. Hoping that they were on time.

Back on earth the clock said 5:09 am.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And because I'm not the real owner, it also means I can't make any money from this.  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter because because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again.

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 3  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. In this chapter there mentions of death, but just natural death. Everything grows old and dies some time you know. (The Gundam Wing fandom excluded, that one is immortal) So I advise to grab some tissue before reading the coming chapters. Also a note: in this story the plutarkians took a whole lot longer to get Mars than is implied in the series. Why? Because its more likely than a "they got mars in 2 years" kind of thing. I mean, look at how long its taking them to get earth... *grins*

And now... Lets start the story!

Three bikes were blazing over rout 35, the last still mostly in one piece highway on mars. At one time the road had connected Martian capital Boonley with the city of Seavie which had been located at Martian's southern ocean.  
Neither Boonley or Seavie still exist. Both having been destroyed by Plutarkians. but the road was still there. Once it had been a long road through Martians endless fields of Pinkseed Plants. Now its a broken road through a desolated desert.

Even with water being back on mars, that particular region was still a lone desert. However, halfway on that road, situated between two high rising rocks of stone. There is the very last Martian drive-by diner. And probably one of the few still standing buildings from before the Plutarkians arrived.  
The faded sign stating that if you could sing the owners favorite song without going off key, you'd earn your self a free meal. Was still standing at the side of the road. Even though the place hadn't been a real diner since the Plutarkians arrived.

Instead it had been many things, like a orphanage for mice that had lost their parents during the first wave. That had been how Throttle had ended up there. At age 12 his parents had died when the Plutarkians had arrived. Only reason why he had survived was because he had been playing in the fields outside of the city. When he returned from playing it was to a ghost town, the weapon the Plutarkians had used hadn't even left bodies to bury.

There had been a squadron of retreating Soldiers who had seen him wandering the town. He'd been picked and sent along with a whole group of orphans to live at the diner. That's when Throttle had met Modo, the 16 year old son of the though biker Mouse who insisted that everybody called her "Momma". Its also where he first met Carbine, a though girl who rather played with the guys than the girls.

Back in those first years of the Martian war against the Plutarkians, they hadn't really seen much of the war. Only the occasional military convoy passing by to deliver food and water. It wasn't until the convoys stopped coming, that they realized how bad things had become.

Then one day they all woke up the a bad burning smell. At first nobody had known that the smell was, until they saw where only the day before had been large pink fields. Then the fields had been a sick neon green color and all the plants were gone. The Plutarkians had decided to use the place to dump fuel waste from their machines.

That had been the day when Modo, Throttle and Carbine had decided to leave their safe haven. Their original plan had been to join the army and help stop the Plutarkians. However things had gone a bit different.

All of this was going through Throttles head as they rode towards a place he hadn't been to, in almost 15 years.  
Finally the familiar rock formation came in to view, and strangely enough it felt like coming home. That place had been in his heart for all those years, fighting for something he had almost forgot. Only now to be reawakened to why he was still fighting.

Throttle looked to his left, watching Modo as he too was looking at the Rock formation. Throttle knew that to Modo the place meant a LOT more than to him. Modo had lived the first 19 years of his life there before they all had left to go "save" Mars.  
Then Throttle looked to his right, Vinnie had never been there before. They hadn't met up with Vinnie until their first day of training by Stoker. In fact, now that he thought about it. He didn't really know anything at all about Vincent's life before then. He wondered if Vinnie had a place to call home.

And then they rounded the rock obscuring the diner from view from most of the planes. It had probably been the fact that if you didn't know it was there. That you'd never look for a building there. That had saved the place from the Plutarkians.

In front of the diner were a large number of bikes and other things that could be used for transport. Warning them that they weren't the only people there. Even Carbine's, Rimfire's and even Stoker's bikes were present.  
However Modo to barely note of that fact as he quickly turned of his bikes engine and took off his helmet as he strode with large steps towards to diners entrance, followed closely by Throttle, and Vinnie bringing up the rear. While staring an Throttles ass the whole time.

Modo opened the diners doors and yelled.

"Momma! Your boy is home!"

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And because I'm not the real owner, it also means I can't make any money from this.  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter, because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again.

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 4  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. In this chapter there mentions of death, but just natural death. Everything grows old and dies some time you know. (The Gundam Wing fandom excluded, that one is immortal) So I advise to grab some tissue before reading the coming chapters. Also a note: in this story the Plutarkians took a whole lot longer to get Mars than is implied in the series. Why? Because its more likely than a "they got mars in 2 years" kind of thing. I mean, look at how long its taking them to get earth... *grins*

And now... Lets start the story!

As the boys entered the old diner, they noticed a lot of familiar faces. And in the back, covered by a blanked sat Modo's Momma. Next to her Modo's older sister who was obviously fussing over their mom's condition.

"Ow my baby boy, I knew you'd come. They didn't believe me, but I knew my baby boy would come see his old Mom of before she'd join his Da in the great red Martian skies."

In three steps Modo was in front of his mom, kneeling in front of her and placing his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry Momma, that it took me so long to come home."

Modo closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling, and failing.

"Nonsense my boy, I knew you were doing an important job. Fighting to get every last stinky fish out of our solar system. Now get up and help your old white haired Momma outside. Its far to crowded in here."

So Modo got up and carefully lifted his Momma up in his strong arms. Modo's sister was about to protest but one look from her mom made her close her mouth as Modo carried his Momma outside. Leaving everybody else in the diner.

Throttle watched Modo go, and for a second wanted to follow. but then he realized this would be the last private moment between a mother and her son. And he wasn't going to ruin that. So instead he focused on Everybody else in the diner. There was Rimfire and Primer, in the corner. Rimfire obviously trying to comfort his sister. Then there was Stoker and Carbine. Who were sitting next to each other. There was Modo's sister and sergeant Scabbard. And that were only the people who he could put a name with the face.

Vinnie was watching Throttle, the first thing he had noticed when they had entered the diner was that Carbine and Stoker were sitting to close together for it be just platonic. And he was wondering how long it would take for that fact to register with Throttle.  
Vinnie was kind of confused about that, because he would have sworn that Throttle and Carbine were bonded. But this obviously proved they weren't.  
Which would mean that Throttle was free. Part of Vinnie was happy about that. But on the other hand this really wasn't the time or place for the fall out between Throttle and Carbine. However it was only a matter of time before Throttle would figure it out, but what would happen next. Vinnie didn't know. He had always thought he knew Throttle, but apparently not as well as he had thought.

There was a hushed conversation between Carbine and Stoker before she stood up and walked over to Throttle.

"Throttle, I need to talk to you. In private! Please join me in the kitchen."

Then Carbine walked the bar and through the kitchen door. Followed closely by Throttle, who was already dreading the conversation. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, but that didn't mean it would hurt any less. And this time, there would be no Modo to lean on. Modo having enough problems of his own right now. Briefly he wondered if Vinnie would help him. But then Carbine was talking and verbally cutting his heart in two.

"I'm sorry Throttle, I should have told you this months ago. But really, I've been putting it off. I really don't want to hurt you. You're my oldest and dearest friend along with Modo. But I can't keep this from you anymore. You deserve the truth. And the truth is that... Throttle, I've moved on. The long distance relationship simply wasn't working. You have your bro's and earth. And I... Well I got Mars and Stoker. Its not something that I planned. But he was here on those long lonely Martian nights and you weren't. At first it was just sex, but after a while... We're in love, we bonded two weeks ago. That's what that communication was supposed to be about. but seeing your face light up like that. I didn't have the heart to hurt you then. But I can't pretend Throttle. Our relationship went down hill from the moment you asked me to bond while we were in the middle of a war. I... I'm sorry Throttle. I do love you, but not as a lover. Not anymore. I hope we can stay friends, al though I doubt it. There never was a strong link between us as there were between you, Vinnie and Modo."

Throttle stood there, listening as Carbine cut pieces of his heart with every word she said. Oh, he knew their relationship had never been perfect. But he had always lived under the delusion of one day coming home to her and Mars. And then finally starting a family of his own.  
But that really was a delusion. There really wasn't anything left here for him. Not with Carbine having moved on to Stoker and Modo's Momma dieing. He then decided that this would be the last time he'd set foot on Mars. There was nothing there for him but painful bitter memories.

Throttle was about to tell Carbine exactly what he thought of her actions towards him when there was a scream coming from outside.

"NOOOOOO! MOMMA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

In no time everybody was standing outside. Surrounding a sobbing Modo, holding his Momma's lifeless body clutched to himself.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And because I'm not the real owner, it also means I can't make any money from this.  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter, because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again.

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 5  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. In this chapter there mentions of death, but just natural death. Everything grows old and dies some time you know. (The Gundam Wing fandom excluded, that one is immortal) So I advise to grab some tissue before reading the coming chapters. Also a note: in this story the Plutarkians took a whole lot longer to get Mars than is implied in the series. Why? Because its more likely than a "they got mars in 2 years" kind of thing. I mean, look at how long its taking them to get earth... *grins*

A/N: Sorry that this took a few days. I was busy and I only have 6 hours a day to cook, clean, cater my slash/yaoi addiction, care for my cat, chat with my b/f, etc.

And now... Lets start the story!

Modo stepped out of the diner, carrying his beloved Momma.

"Where to Momma?"

Modo looked down at the precious bundle in his arms.

"Please go to where I can see the road and the plains."

So Modo took his mom to the edge of the road. At that moment the sun was going down while illuminating Mars' two moons, making them look far bigger than they were.

*sigh* "Thank you sweetie. I wanted to see the road and plains one last time. Your sister has had me cooped up inside for weeks. But lets get down to business. Please put me down Modo."

Modo obeyed and carefully put his Momma on the ground, holding her up with his tail so she wouldn't fall, but still be standing on her own legs.

"Modo, sweetie. Do you remember your father? I know you were very young when he died, but do you remember him?"

Modo looked out over the planes.

"Yea, I think I can remember just a little bit of him. I think we planted that tree behind the house together. I remember him always with dirt on his hands from working in the garden."

Momma smiled. "Yes, that was your father. Mars' best biologist, botanist and collector of bio-samples. And it was that hobby that eventually killed him. He wanted to get a bio-sample from a Sabre-squid. From what I had heard, he had thought that the young ones would be less dangerous. He was right, but forgot that the parents are more dangerous. And thus he got eaten."

Another sigh. "You know, you look very much like your father. He was big and strong too. That was what first made me fall for him. That and his smile. It wasn't until later that I found out that he wasn't a biker as I first had thought. He was the only guy that could sing "Moon over Olympus Mons." completely without going off key. Earned him self lots of free meals in those early days. Back when my mom, your grandmother was still running this place."

Modo smiled, he didn't have many memories of his parents together. So for Momma to share stories was very nice to him.

"In some ways my only regret is that we never had a love bond. But he insisted that his work was to dangerous to risk it. Good thing too, don't know what would have happened to you and your sister, if I had died then. But enough talk of the past. Modo I want to give you something. Its really your inheritance from your father. I'm sure you'll know what to do with it."

The Momma took the chain from her neck and handed it along with the key on it to Modo.

"This key goes to the door in the side of the cliff. You know that's where your father had his work space. Its not been opened in over 20 years, but I'm sure you'll know what to do with his Bio-sample collection."

Modo's eyes widened. Because he remembers suddenly something his father had said before he left to never come back. He had said that his collection was almost complete and only needed those last samples. So that in the case of a natural disaster, Mars could be rebuild using the collection.

"Momma you should give this to Carbine. She knows how to use such a collection. I'm just a biker mouse, good only for fighting."

Momma shook her head. "Modo, dearest. I'm giving it to you because that is what your father would have wanted. Its yours to do with whatever. If you want to give it to Carbine, that's your choice. Now I want you to know, when I'm gone. The diner goes to your sister, My old bike goes to Sedrick Scabbard, I'm sure he'll know somebody who can use it. And my cooking books are for you. Maybe you'll finally eat something more healthy than hotdogs and root beer."

Now Modo couldn't stop the tears anymore. "Momma don't talk like that, you still have a long life ahead of you."

Momma caressed her son's cheek. "Ow Modo, don't lie to your self. I'm old, very old. Sometimes I wish that I hadn't waited so long to have kids. But I-wish-es and if only's are pointless. There is a time when an old bike simply can't be fixed anymore. Same goes for mice too. Death is a part of life, you can't out-run it, hide from it or even keep replacing old parts for new in hopes that it will keep going. At some point nature will say stop. And all we can do is accept it. So my baby-boy, I don't want you to morn me for too long ok? I'll be in the red Martian sky finally reunited with your father. And we'll ride all across the red skies together. Riding until we'll see you again. Now why don't we watch the sun go down together like we used to once more alright sweetie?"

Modo smiled a broken half smile through his tears an nodded. Together they turned towards the sun as she slowly sun below the horizon. It took a lot longer here than back on earth Modo realized. But the view was still breathtaking, and with a little imagination he could again see pink fields reaching as far as the eye could see. Together they stood there watching the sun disappear. Modo didn't notice his Momma's eyes closing with the last sunrays, for the very last time. But he did notice it when she collapsed. Catching her just in time. Not noticing until he had lowered her body to the ground that she had left the world of the living, to go riding with his father in the afterlife.

"NOOOOOO! MOMMA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

In no time everybody was standing outside. Surrounding a sobbing Modo, holding his Momma's lifeless body clutched to himself.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And because I'm not the real owner, it also means I can't make any money from this.  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter, because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again.

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 6  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. In this chapter there mentions of death, but just natural death. Everything grows old and dies some time you know. (The Gundam Wing fandom excluded, that one is immortal) So I advise to grab some tissue before reading the coming chapters. Also a note: in this story the Plutarkians took a whole lot longer to get Mars than is implied in the series. Why? Because its more likely than a "they got mars in 2 years" kind of thing. I mean, look at how long its taking them to get earth... *grins*

A/N: Sorry that this took a few days. I was busy and I only have 6 hours a day to cook, clean, cater my slash/yaoi addiction, care for my cat, chat with my b/f, etc. Also the lack of reviews and feedback on my story is fairly depressing. I know you lot are reading this. I get plenty of view hits. Just no reviews. So please help me stay with this project by telling me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames get blasted by Vinnie, Throttle or Modo.

Vinnie watched as his bro's separated. Modo going outside and Throttle to the kitchen.  
For a moment he didn't know what to do, and when Vincent doesn't know what to do, he gets obnoxious.

Vincent completely missed the looks he was receiving as he was hanging over the bar, trying to listen in on the conversation going on in the kitchen.

Stoker smiled briefly over Vinnie's actions. Hopefully Vincent was smart enough to grab this opportunity and run with it. Then he didn't have to feel so guilty over falling in love with Carbine. He hadn't planned it, it had just happened. They were working on a family too, but that would be news for some other time. no need to stomp all over Throttles heart after breaking it after all.

Vinnie wasn't satisfied of how much he could hear, so silently, he moved closer to the kitchen door. Still completely oblivious to all the eyes following him.

Rimfire was looking puzzled at uncle Vinnie. Well technically he wasn't an uncle, but his uncle had a friend-bond with him so that made him family by default. Why was Vinnie acting so weird, almost as if he didn't realize all the people there. Then again, uncle Vinnie had pulled some weird shit before. like that joke about tight leather pants. He still didn't get it.

Vinnie was now next to the kitchen door and slowly, hopefully with not to much sound he pushed the door open so he could listen in on the conversation...

"I didn't have the heart to hurt you then. But I can't pretend Throttle. Our relationship went down hill from the moment you asked me to bond while we were in the middle of a war. I... I'm sorry Throttle. I do love you, but not as a lover. Not anymore. I hope we can stay friends, although I doubt it. There never was a strong link between us as there were between you, Vinnie and Modo."

Vinnie's eyes went wide. Throttle wasn't bonded to Carbine? That meant he had a shot. Ok it would be a long-shot, but a shot none the less.

And Vinnie always loved a challenge.

Vinnie was about to move away from his position by the door when...

"NOOOOOO! MOMMA! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Before Vinnie had a chance to react Throttle had already pushed the kitchen door open. It was one of those swing doors that go both ways. And right now, it went smack, right in to Vinnie's nose.

Vinnie grabbed his nose, but the pain in his nose was nothing compared to the pain stabbing through the bond. It took only half a moment to identify the source as being Modo, followed by an answering pain from Throttle as well.

Vinnie was the last one to arrive outside. Only to witness the most heart wrenching sight of his life.

Never had he seen such anguish on a face, and he could feel it too. Throttle was already at Modo's side, trying to get the big strong mouse to release the body in his arms, while at the same time hugging him for comfort.

Two steps and Vinnie was there as well. One hand painstakingly prying Modo's fingers off his mothers corps, one hand softly caressing Modo's cheek and a tail moving up and down over Throttles back to comfort him as well.

It took Vinnie and Throttle a little while to get Modo to let go, but when he did they ended up in one of the fiercest group hugs they had ever had. Clinging to each other to make the pain bearable.

After Modo had let go, sergeant Scabbard took charge of the rest of the customs that had been tradition with a death, before the war. During the war, there had been no time to go to such lengths. But now, they would. If only to honor the toughest mouse that had been on the planet.

Most of the death ceremony went unnoticed by the three mice who were still clinging to each other an hour later.

It was Rimfire who was elected to get the mice for the final part. When Modo noticed he fussed that he hadn't even had time to put on the outfit he had brought for it. But his bro's assured him that his Momma wouldn't have minded it at all.

Four mice crossed the old road and went to where a huge fire was burning. Where the wood had come from they would never know.

Sergeant Scabbard and Stoker lifted the wooden plank with on it Momma's corps. And placed it in the heart of the fire.

The fire quickly took hold on the body, it being covered in a special oil mix. The whole body as well as the clothing were drenched in the mix.

The reason for that was two fold, one it made to so the smell of the burning corps would not be so very foul. And two, it made everything burn faster and fiercer so that in no time there would be nothing left but ashes.

The fire would be left to burn until it would be completely burned out. then the direct family would pour water over the ashes. So that their beloved one would be one with Mars once again.

Modo, Vinnie and Throttle stood there, watching the flames. They stood there for hours, even as everybody else had already gone inside to eat dinner.

Neither of the three were hungry. They were thinking.

Thinking of the past, how they had met, how they had grown their friendship, how they had fought in the war and how they had ended up on earth.

But also, they were thinking of the future, what would happen now, what would their next action be after the final water was poured.

But one thing was certain, it would be a long while before the pain would stop being so all consuming.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And because I'm not the real owner, it also means I can't make any money from this.  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter, because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again. And I'm sure none of you read the disclaimer anyway!

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 7  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. In this chapter there mentions of death, but just natural death. Everything grows old and dies some time you know. (The Gundam Wing fandom excluded, that one is immortal) So I advise to grab some tissue before reading the coming chapters. Also a note: in this story the Plutarkians took a whole lot longer to get Mars than is implied in the series. Why? Because its more likely than a "they got mars in 2 years" kind of thing. I mean, look at how long its taking them to get earth... *grins*

A/N: Sorry that this took a while. I'm a lazy bum and I only have 6 hours a day to cook, clean, cater my slash/yaoi addiction, care for my cat, chat with my b/f, etc. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Flames get blasted by Vinnie, Throttle or Modo. And a great big thanks goes out to Hondey, for her Tailspin art and Whipblade, whitewolf85 and Timberwolf for reviewing. I hope more people will soon be brave enough to review.

The fire burned well in to the night, and when it finally died down the Martian moons were well on their way to sink behind the horizon. When finally the last embers were out, 18 hours had passed and the sun was slowly peeking over the horizon. Making the sky look pink like the Pinkseed Plants used to make the plains pink.

When Modo saw that, a reluctant smile briefly graced his face. He could so imagine his mom and dad riding those pink skies together forever.  
A last tear dropped from his one eye. It was enough for now, time to buck it up. He was a grown mouse after all, and he didn't want to disappoint his Momma from up in the skies above.

"Come lets wake everybody and finish the ceremony."

Modo's voice sounded a little shaky, but stronger than before.

Throttle and Vinnie both nodded and followed the big gray mouse back to the house.

Inside it turned out everybody were already awake, or maybe they never went to sleep.

Modo's sister came out of the kitchen with a huge antique vase, filled with water. The vase was the family water pitcher. Only used when somebody in the family died. It was one of Mars' last art pieces from before the war. And it showed.

The vase was made from a beautiful dark red marble, decorated with pictures of Mars' nature. Pinkseed Plants, Bluetrompet flowers, Vampire squirrels and fluffy ten legged spiders. All decorated the vase.

The very fact that such a vase still existed showed that the Plutarkians never succeeded in their destructive goal.

Modo nodded at his sister.

"Its time!"

Everybody got up from whatever they were doing, and they followed Modo and his sister to where the pile of ashes lay, in one long line.

Once there they made a circle around the pile of ashes.

Modo and his sister together pored the water over the ashes.

Sergeant Scabbard, being the oldest there was elected to say the final words that would close of the ceremony.

"We were all born from the Martian sands. Its winds blew the air in to our longs. Its water pored the blood in to our veins. Its earth gave us our bodies. And its fire gave us our heart.  
But nothing lasts forever. Mountains crumble, lakes dry, fire dies out and wind stills. So we too don't last forever, and today one of our finest has finally gone back to the place where mountains are made, lakes are pored, fires are started and the wind starts to blow.  
She shall be missed, but we know that she is starting over again, somewhere on these red sands.  
For we are all part of a never ending cycle of life.  
Today her cycle ended, but its also starting anew. And although she will be missed, we know she's in the wind on our face, the ground under our feet, the water we drink and the love we feel from the people around us.  
So goodbye Cadence, may your next life be as full as this one."

They all watched as the water turned the ash in to a muddy black goo. There was nothing left now but the memories they all shared in their hearts.

Then Modo turned and walked back to the dinner, holding the empty vase. It would go back in storage, hopefully not to be used for a very long time.

Once inside Modo fingered the key in his pocket, he might as well give it to Carbine right now. He didn't think he'd be coming back here often once he left.

"Carbine, can I talk to you for a bit?"

Throttle watched Modo as he went to talk to Carbine. Right now, just looking at her hurt. So he turned and went outside again.

Vinnie saw the hurt on his secret love's face and decided to follow Throttle outside.

TBC...

A/N: Yes, I know I named Modo's mom. Originally I hadn't planned to, but the moment just called for it. **Cadence** in cycling is the number of revolutions of the crank per minute; roughly speaking, this is the speed at which a cyclist is pedaling/turning the pedals. I found that I liked that as a name for Modo's mom, to never be mentioned again. (Unless a plotbunny bites me.)


	8. Chapter 8

=Legal Disclaimer=

Biker Mice from Mars doesn't belong to me.  
In fact I don't know who all DO own them, but it sure isn't me.  
If it had been me the series would have been NC-17, the plot would be more than "mice save the world by blowing stuff up" and have more nudity.  
It also would have run far longer than just 3 seasons and would have aired late at night when all the kiddies are in bed.  
But alas, they don't belong to me.  
But then you knew that already, its implied in the word FAN-Fiction.  
Meaning made by a fan, thus not by the real owners.  
And you lot don't really read this shit do ya?  
But then you also knew that too.  
In fact you also know that the characters from the series also don't belong to me, and that I'm just borrowing them for my own sick pleasure.  
But that doesn't matter, because you're reading this because its YOUR sick pleasure too.  
There is just one last thing I like to add to this ridiculously long disclaimer. And that's the following:  
Any and all original characters portrayed in this fanfic are not to be copied without express permission from the author, under penalty of a stern talkin' to.  
This last bit was not of my own creation either, I'm not that original.  
The quote comes from this site: . and its from _Badgequest: "If At First You Don't Succeed..."_ by Cyberwraith9  
Yes I know that's pokemon, but if you didn't know that pokemon is evil and will come at you from all directions while you sleep, then I think you don't know much at all.  
And no I don't own pokemon either, all though why that is relevant in a disclaimer for a fanfic about mice from mars I really don't know.  
And now a small recap: I don't own Biker Mice from Mars.  
I know I've said that already, but its a long disclaimer so I needed to state it again. And I'm sure none of you read the disclaimer anyway!

And now to the important stuff.

Title: Tailspin  
Chapter: 8  
Author: DBZVelena  
Series: Biker Mice from Mars.  
Pairing: Throttle/Vinnie, hinted at other possible pairings.  
Warnings: This is SLASH fanfiction, if you don't know what that means, go away. If you read anyway and after decide to flame me, I'll laugh at your idiocy. You have been warned. In this chapter there mentions of death, but just natural death. Everything grows old and dies some time you know. (The Gundam Wing fandom excluded, that one is immortal) So I think tissue alert can be waved for this next chapter. Also a note: in this story the Plutarkians took a whole lot longer to get Mars than is implied in the series. Why? Because its more likely than a "they got mars in 2 years" kind of thing. I mean, look at how long its taking them to get earth... *grins*

A/N: Sorry, its been a while. I blame life and the fact that I move from fandom to fandom all the time to keep my interest fresh. Also reviews are a writers life, so leave some :p

Throttle went to him bike staring in the distance. His head full of way to many things at once. Momma's death, His breakup with Carbine, which apparently had happened without his involvement. Being back on Mars and back where he had grown up. It was all just filling his head up so much he had trouble focusing on the actual thoughts beyond the pain filling him up from Momma's death and Modo's anguish. In fact through all of it Vinnie was feeling like a nice cool shade from it all. Like he could just mentally crawl right in to him arms and be safe from all the pain.

It felt nice, it was so rare that he could be something besides their teams cool collected leader. Supposedly always clearheaded and knowing in what to do. Right that moment, he really didn't think he had even a small clue as to what to do.

"Hey, Bro. You alright?"

The sound of the younger ones voice startled Throttle. He hadn't even noticed he'd been followed outside. After taking a breath to calm him frayed nerves Throttle tried to answer. But no sound came out, so choked up on emotion that it all just got stuck in his thought.

"No, you're not are ya? And why should ya. In a way that was your momma too who died. Ya might not have had the connection, doesn't mean ya don't feel the hurt!"

And then Vinnie hugged him from behind. Wrapping strong arms around him. The feeling of a cool shade intensified with the touch. In fact, the feeling made him feel a little dizzy. As if they were connecting on a deeper level than normal. A little scary, but at the same time it felt so safe.

Throttle couldn't remember the last time he had truly felt safe. So he mentally took the feeling and wrapped him self up in it. Covering his whole mental world with that feeling. It helped to keep the pain at bay. Both his own and the echo from Modo. It felt like coming home, his first home, of which he only had vague memories.

They stood like that for a long time. Vinnie reveling in the feeling of holding his long time crush, all though with the time he had held that feeling in his heart, you couldn't really call it a crush. He had been longer in love with Throttle than his time with Harley. And boy was there a guilt trip in that thought. So Vinnie pushed the thought away and just concentrated on the feel of Throttle in his arms at last without any need for macho horseplay being involved. I mean it had become ridicules at what stunts he was pulling just so he could have an excuse to touch.

With his arms around his long time secret love, he felt it. Small sure, but it was something he had been yearning for so long that he couldn't help but notice right way. The beginning of deepening of their bond. It would take time and lots of care. But if he worked hard and proved him self to be what Throttle needed that tiny feeling would be able to grow in to a full love bond. Oh, how he looked forward to that.

But for now, Vinnie knew. He had to be strong, be his Bro's rock in the sea of painful emotions. So that they would all be able to cope and get through it. So for now, no more Vinnie the maniac sugar high mouse. Instead he'd be Vinnie the strong and supportive mouse.

Inside the house Modo was toying with the key in his hand even as he and Carbine were standing in the kitchen. Apparently the kitchen had somehow been declared serious talk zone. All though when this had happened, he didn't know. In the old days, Momma had always done the serious talks outside behind the house. Saying that the kitchen was the heart of any home and should not be a place with painful memories. Which reminded him of Momma's cookbooks. How in the world was he going to get all of them back to Earth with him. She had owned over a thousand different copies. Ranging from traditional Martian dishes to Plutarkian ways to prepare worms, to even a copy of a earth cookbook which he had given Rimfire to bring her. All though he still didn't know why in the world Momma had wanted a cookbook on Plutarkian recipes.

"Carbine I asked to talk to you because of something Momma gave me before she died." Modo then reluctantly held out the chain with its precious key.

"This key belongs to the door in the cliff side. You know, the one we could never open on pain of a severe spanking from Momma. Inside is my old man's bio-sample collection. His practically complete bio-sample collection. I think it might be the key to fixing Mars' Ecosystem so it will finally be able to recover from what the Plutarkians have done during and after the war. Thing is, I have no clue how do use it. But I think you do. So I'm entrusting my da' legacy to you. So you can use it to rebuild Mars completely. Instead of just little bits and pieces. I just hope this is the right thing to do."

Carbine was staring with wide eyes at the key. An almost complete bio-sample collection of every living thing that had lived on Mars? Something like that had only existed in her wildest dreams. And now, here it was. Just a key and a door away. She had to be dreaming. Had she fallen asleep during the wake? If she had that would be kind of embarrassing.

"Pinch me!"

Modo stared at Carbine, what was she on? Why did he have to pinch her? Well, Modo wasn't one to deny a lady, any lady! Even a seemingly crazy one. He was wondering if he shouldn't instead give the key to Stoker... So Modo pinched Carbine on her arm.

"Youch! That hurt!"

Carbine stared at Modo as he rolled his eyes. Of course it hurt! She wasn't dreaming, they key and its treasure were really real! She was going to really get the chance to fix Mars! The thought was so startling. It was like that first rain after the 15 year global drought. As if suddenly by way of a miracle, there was hope again for their people. A light at the end of a very long tunnel. Mars would be green again, and pink, and blue and all those other beautiful colors. Like it had been in their youths. Like it had only been in her secret dreams for her unborn children.

"Modo, do you know what a treasure you're giving me? Give me your fathers name and it will be in Mars' history books along side yours for all to read and be thankful of the great gift you're giving our people. Neither of you will ever be forgotten in the centuries ahead I swear it!"

Modo blushed to the very tip of his tail at Carbine's words. He hadn't thought of any of that. Just that she would know better what to do with his da' collection than him.

"My Da was Griffith, the best biologist and botanist of Mars. At least according to Momma."

Carbine just stared. She knew who Griffith was. Legend was the man had collected a bio-sample of all living Martian organisms before dying during the hunt for his last samples. Which was ironic since it was also the only creature that had survived the Plutarkians. It was almost as if the creatures had only survived because Griffith had been unable to get his final sample to preserve them. And so had protected them from the beyond. But if that key was really the one to that legendary collection. It would mean Mars really would be able to become as it once was. She just hoped they had the expertise to make use of it all.

Carbine finally took the key and gave Modo a watery smile. Like she could start crying at any moment. Oh, Modo hoped not! He hated crying woman. He rarely knew what to do. Even with his upbringing of always treating a Lady right, didn't mean he knew what to do!

"Well, that's really all I had to say.. So, lets get back to the others ok?"

And so Modo led Carbine back to the benches and tables part of the old roadside diner.

TBC...


End file.
